The Power of Her Voice
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: Inuyasha fins himself in limbo. as he's their cold darkness envelops him till her hears avoice and is led from the numb cold drkness into the warmth of the light. KagInu


I bring to you what I think of...when I'm bored.

I do not own inuyasha.

Darkness

Darkness. Cold. Lonely.

The depths of the limbo he resided in were exactly that. There was nothingness. No scenery. No light. He could not remember who he was. What he was. He could not see his hand in front of his face. He did not know if he even had hands.

He did not breathe. He did not blink. He had no eyelids. He had no eyes. His body he realized had never existed so it mattered not if he could see. He was even sure of his gender. He reached out in the darkness with his mind, but found nothing but more darkness.

He would have sighed in depression, but he had not the means.

In desperation for stimulation he reached out again. Expecting to find nothing, he found a light.

It was like a light on a Christmas tree from a hundred yards. He mentally smiled. He willed his consciousness to go closer to the small light. It was a light of hope. A light of life.

The closer he got to it the more he could hear something. A vibration of the air making sound he recognized. It was barely a whisper. But even that made him realize that he had been in silence before.

_In...Inu..._

What? What was that? Did the voice make try to make a word? He couldn't hear it what was it? What was it saying? Inu? What was that?

_Inuya..._

He felt perplexed. What was it trying to say? And what was this feeling inside this voice was eliciting?

_Inu...Inuya...Inuya..._

It felt warm. It caressed his nonexistent body with it's smooth, soft tone causing a shiver.

But how could he shiver if his body did not exist?

He gasped fiercely. Taking in oxygen in choking, desperation. He could feel his chest heaving as his lungs expanded.

He gasped again, but this time in surprise. Moments before he had no body. Now he knew that he at last had lungs and a torso.

He wondered if the voice brought on the sudden change. In order to dicover he moved closer to hear better.

_Inu...Inuyash..._

Now a rythmic pounding in his torso could be heard. He moved a hand over his chest and could feel the beat of his heart. And with his heart beat came a warm crimson liquid flowing through veins.

He could feel lift beginning to actually form in him. It was the beginning of something he needed to complete. To complete it he needed to move forward to the ever growing light. To the ever louder voice.

_Inuyash...please..._

Around the veins filled with his blood muscle began to form and with it pain. The pain urged him on. To soothe the pain he could move either forward or back. O go back was to go back to being nothingness. To move forward was to endure the pain till it stopped. Then most likely their would be more pain.

But there would also be pleasure. For him the pain was worth the pleasure.

_Please...Inu...please..._

The voice urged him on. It's sound have the strength to now give him legs which were quickly filled with muscles and veins and blood.

Closer. He had to still get closer. If he didn't he knew the pain would not stop. And if the pain did not stop then pleasure could not replace it.

So closer he moved.

_Come...back...Inuya..._

Bones now came to be in his arms chest and legs. A spine coming into place and stopping just below the neck.

More muscle. More blood. More pain. And yet closer he moved.

Now his head formed. A featureless mass of skin bone blood and muscle. All his other body parts had already formed. His intestines, genitals, skin, and even clothing.

A bright red haori with a white under shirt. Baggy bright red hakama's with a tie in the center to keep the outfit together.

_Please...come...back...my...Inu..._

A mouth formed along with vocal cords and a tongue so finally he was able to voice his pain.

He let it out in one long sharp cry. His voice was deep, but did not quite reach the level of baritone. It sounded harsh. As if many years of yelling had caused strain on his vocal cords.

The cry of pain he emitted ebbed the pain and he moved forward still. Now taking steps with his newly forms feet. They felt wobbly but he knew he could do it.

Long silver hair now formed on his head down to just past his waist. His tresses were followed by a nose and eyelids with eye lashes and eyebrows.

With his nose came the sense of smell. Jasmine. Sakura petals. Salt.

_Come back...please...my Inu..._

Finally eyes formed behind his eye lids. Memories began forming. He saw images at a rapid pace. At first it seemed to be jumbled and nonsensical but then he started to live the memories.

He relived being pinned to the tree. The nightmares he had those fifty years while he was sealed. The scent of blood that awoke him.

Memories pressed on and he was able to decipher them better now, quicker. He saw an image of a man in a white baboon pelt and emitted a low rumbling from his chest and lower throat.

"Naraku", he said aloud.

_Inu...Inu...please come back...I love you..._

Suddenly all the images he saw were of one girl dressed in strange clothing. Some of hersmiling. Some of her crying. Some of her angry. Most of them were of her next to him.

The warmth inside him grew. It spread through him like a wild fire and the pain was now gone.

"Please come back. I love you. I love you..._Inuyasha_", the voice said and he could feel wetness on his face.

Just before the encroaching light enveloped him his eyes opened and he spoke but one name.

"Ka...go...me..."

(The real world)

Kagome held Inuyasha in her arms. Sobs racked her small body.

Naraku may not have won the battle, but he succeeded in killing Inuyasha.

She could sense it. His aura was no longer there. His spirit had passed on. His shell left behind to remind her of the man she loved.

Her saltine tears fell against his face as she spoke futilely to the corpse.

"Please come back. I love you. I love you, Inuyasha. Come back", more tears fell against his face.

Her friends stood behind her. No one knew how exactly to comfort her. They all looked at the ground helpless to stop her heart wrenching cries of mourning for the loss of their loudest, most immature, most courageous, and most of all loved among their group.

"Ka...go...me..."

She froze not breathing. She was sure her pulse stopped.

Beneath her the cold corpse was once again warm with life. Her embrace was slowly returned as clawed hands wrapped around her pulling her closer to him.

Again she could feel the pulsations of life energy in his body and could again see the aura that surrounded him. It had changed minutely. But he could tell it was him.

"Inu...Inuyasha?", she breathed out the name hardly daring to believe this wasn't an illusion of her mind. That Inuyasha was really alive once again.

"Kagome...why are you crying?", his voice was soft and caring and sounded worried.

She looked down and her chocolate brown eyes met his amber eyes. For a moment she just looked into them a smile slowly gracing her lips. Her once remorseful tears now becoming tears of joy that she ever knew she could feel.

"Inuyasha!", she tackled him back to the gound in a bone crushing hug and pushed her soft lips to his. At first he was too shocked to respond but he slowly began kissing back until she pulled away and nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

" I thought you were dead. I though you had left us before I could tell you", she said against his shoulder. The others noticed that the wounds inflicted by the insidious Naraku had all but disappeared. The blood that had seeped from his wounds having found it's way back into his body.

"Tell me what, Kagome?"

She looked up at him her chocolate eyes dancing with love and happiness.

"Tell you...that I love you", she tilted her head up taking his lips again with her own leading them into a passionate kiss. The most passionate either of them had experienced.

When Inuyasha reluctantly pulled away he looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"I love you too, Kagome."

A/N: Wow! Long...fr me at least. Hope you all like it...and remember if you don't and think this idea sucked...I came up with this while being severely bored. Well got to go to bed bye for now. If I get good enough reviews I might do follow up.


End file.
